A New Poisonus Habit
by Yuki starr
Summary: Ash and Sabrina are two best friends in high school. until the day they find a Death Note. what they didn't know is what they had gotten them self into.


**Chapter One:**

"Sabrina…Please put the brick down!" I pleaded. I promised I would be here when she throws the brick at her ex-Boyfriend's car, but still, it was NOT a good idea. I regret wearing a camisole, because at night, its freezing in Oregon.

"And why shouldn't I?" She said with an attitude. Her legs were trembling, Sabrina has done some bad stuff in her life, but never this far. She had grey denim shorts and red and black striped tights. Along with a black camisole that was **WAY** to low cut. Her hair was black with red tips and was blowing in the wind. She looked Goddess-Like…And beautiful. She made straight girls go lesbian. Her hair goes down to her waist and the streetlights made it shimmer.

"It's a bad idea!" I insisted. "we'll get caught!" She looked down at his car, I've never seen her this upset. Was it because she lost her virginity to him? Either way it doesn't change her rage inside. We've been friends since second grade and I've never seen her flip her lid like this.

"Ash, I hate him. I'm willing to die after I do this…." She put her head down and sat on the curb with her hands covering her face. I never know what to do when she crys. I can solve a lot of problems, but when she crys…it's the worst feeling. It's like I'm…..Useless?

I slowly walked over to her. The smell of fresh rain filled my body.

"I hate to say it Sabrina, but I told you from the beginning it was not a good idea to date Cameron." But after I said that it only seemed to make her cry harder. I'm bad at this stuff, espeshally when it comes to _him_. That little emo blacked haired pig. Sabrina looked up at me and her brown eyes twinkled in the moonlight with that hint of red that always lurked inside. I watched rain slide off her deadly white skin. Then I looked over at the streetlight across us. I brushed my violet hair out of my face. My medium pixie cut was so short compared to hers. We are pretty opposite, but I guess that's why we get along so well.

Then she suddenly stood up with a puzzled look on her face. She wiped a tear from off her face. She seemed to be looking in the middle of the street. I looked and there seemed to be a note book. Did that just fall from the sky? We walked over to it then she picked it up and opened it to the first page.

"This is a god of death's note book, how to use it. The person's whose name is written in this notebook…." She paused and her eyes got wider. I read over her shoulder.

"Shall die?" We both said harmonizing our voices.

There was dead silence, for what felt like forever.

"What a joke" I stated then turned away. This couldn't be real? Right? I mean, it's a notebook/

"No…No! Ash! This is for real! There's specific instructions!" She looked surprised. Did I just see a sly smile? Just maybe? No! there's no way. Even if this does work…no!

"Sabrina, dream on." I said raising my eye brows.

"At least give it a chance…" She said. The look in her eyes…Desperate. She's been abandon by so many people and she never even knew her parents. Her mom is dead and she doesn't know who her dad is. All she knows is her own last name which is apparently her mothers. I put my hand over my eyes and looked away.

"Fine." I finally said. How could I allow this? Why would I even chance it?

"THANKS ASH!" She said loudly and exited. Her knee-high converse thudding on the street every time she jumped up and down. She is so thin and tall, just like me. We pretty much had the same figure. It was a short walk back to her house. Just about two blocks. We came into her room that was designed to look like a graveyard with her fake tombstones all over and plastic haunted looking gates on every inch of the wall. And her guitar was leaning up against her desk. She sat on her bed and read the rules out loud.

"The human's whose name is written in this note shall die,

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the persons face in there mind while writing

his or her name, therefore people sharing the same name will not be effected." I studied her words very carefully. What am I doing? Putting this much thought into a joke.

"Lets test it." She said with a big evil grin on her face. How could she think this was okay? Killing people?

"On who? Who in the world would you want to kill?" Then in my mind I had answered my own question. She got a red ballpoint pen off her nightstand. Then she opened it to the first page to write names.

"shouldn't we read all the rules first?" I said trying to stall but now that I think about it, it may be a good idea. What if when you write a name and you die or something? What am I thinking? It doesn't work…it couldn't….Right? I looked back up and Sabrina had trembling hands. And she already had written the name….Cameron stellar.


End file.
